sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rugby League Live 3
PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 Steam |genre = Sports |modes = Single-player Multiplayer }} Rugby League Live 3 is a sports game in the Rugby League series of Rugby League video games. Rugby League Live 3 was released on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Although originally announced for a Q2 2015 release, publisher, Tru Blu Entertainment has since announced that the 2nd Quarter release would not be met. Big Ant Studios has said that when the game releases, it will be available Worldwide. The official trailer was released on 14 August along with a launch date of 10 September 2015, confirmed by Big Ant Studios and Sony Australia. This was later confirmed by Tru Blu Entertainment on 17 August. Tru Blu Entertainment announced that old generation platforms (PS3 and Xbox 360) will no longer be released on 10 September. The Steam PC version was released on 30 September 2015. Features Be A Pro has been newly added with the ability to take a forward or a back through the ranks of a U20 team into a full professional squad. An improved instant replay system including super slow-mo and user defined camera placement has been included. Dynamic time of day lighting with full sun movement and weather system giving dusk to night progress and mid game rain. Career Mode has been enhanced with the ability to control a new star, rookie or create your own player. The FanHub Available via Steam, the beta version of the FanHub allows user to customise the in game teams, players, referees as well as leagues. At the moment, users are able to customise and create players and clubs - with other features expected to be released in the future. An update to the FanHub was released on 22 July 2015, which included a Goal Kicking Training Drill with a global leaderboard. Other features releases included additional licensed teams, tattoo and sponsor customisation Licensed Tournaments * NRL * Super League * Kingstone Press Championship * Kingstone Press League 1 * Intrust Super Cup * NSW Cup * Holden Cup * NRL Auckland Nines Other Teams Representative: * City * Country * Indigenous All Stars * NSW Blues * NRL All Stars * Queensland Maroons International: * Australia * Belgium * Canada * Cook Islands * Czech republic * Denmark * England * Fiji * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Ireland * Italy * Jamaica * Latvia * Lebanon * Malta * Morocco * Netherlands * New Zealand * Norway * Papua New Guinea * Russia * Samoa * Scotland * Serbia * South Africa * Spain * Sweden * Tonga * Ukraine * United States * Wales Developer: * Big Ant * Fanhub Black * Fanhub Red * Tru Blu Reception The reception for the game was positive with reviews on steam marked as positive to very positive. This is generally perceived as the most thoroughly developed contemporary rugby game, league or union, and has received a generally positive response, rare for a rugby video game. See also *Rugby League (video game series) References Category:2015 video games Category:Games for Windows certified games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Rugby league video games Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Video games set in England Category:Video games set in France Category:Video games set in New Zealand Category:Video games set in Wales Category:Sports video games with career mode Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games